This invention relates to providing a system for enhanced sweeping systems. More particularly, this invention relates to providing a sweeping system incorporating at least one user-deployable scraper feature to assist in removing dried-on materials from at least one floor surface.
One method for removing dirt and other loose debris from a floor surface is by sweeping the dirt using a hand-held broom. Brooms are generally not effective in removing “dried-on” debris which has hardened on a floor surface. For example, bristles of conventional brooms are often of insufficient strength to dislodge hardened food debris, such as oatmeal, ice cream, hard candy, etc. A sweeping system capable of effectively assisting removal and sweeping of such hardened materials would be useful.